O caso mais assustador do 4chan
Olá a todos! Este é meu segundo post na Wiki,e hoje mostrarei um caso real que ocorreu na internet (com o link).Este caso ficou muito famoso nos E.U.A,porém pouco conhecido aqui no Brasil.Eu vi que ainda não havia uma creepy falando sobre esse caso,então decidi ser o primeiro a postar aqui na wiki. O caso mais assustador já visto no 4Chan É mais do que evidente que a internet tem um papel importante no mundo de hoje. Além de auxiliar na disseminação de informações de forma rápida e democrática, também une pessoas com interesses em comum. Muitas pessoas interessadas no tema paranormal, por exemplo, satisfazem sua curiosidade através da internet, em sites como o Show do Medo, que apresentam conteúdos que variam entre bizarrices à temas realmente assustadores (eu sei disso porque depois que eu escrevo uns posts fico toda cagada de medo). No entanto, o evento que vamos conhecer hoje, ocorrido no fórum 4Chan, aparentemente ultrapassou os limites do simples "causo de terror", não só por se tratar de algo genuinamente espantoso, mas por, pasmem, ter envolvido não só o Original Poster e seu amigo, mas também muitos usuários do 4Chan in loco. Conheçam o caso mais assustador já visto no 4Chan. O que é o 4Chan? O 4Chan, para quem não conhece, é um fórum semelhante ao já aqui citado Reddit. O 4Chan permite que seus usuários façam postagens sobre assuntos dos mais variados de forma anônima. Criado inicialmente para abrir discussões sobre animes e mangás, atualmente há espaço para qualquer tipo de assunto, incluindo o paranormal, contando principalmente, com uma linguagem própria, o chamado chanspeak. Vamos conhecer duas gírias comuns do 4Chan, que serão importantes no caso que iremos conhecer abaixo: OP, sigla para Original Poster: aquele que abre um tópico; Thread: sinônimo de tópico. O evento que estamos prestes a conhecer ocorreu no dia 14 de junho de 2014, no subfórum do 4Chan conhecido como /x/Paranormal, na thread de número 14736756. O tópico em questão, foi encerrado e salvado nos anais do 4Chan, como um dos casos mais espantosos e assustadores ocorridos no fórum. Tudo começou quando um dos usuários abriu uma nova thread e, de forma anônima, relatou o seguinte: Um amigo meu recentemente teve que enviar seu computador para a assistência técnica porque ele achava que tinha baixado algum tipo de vírus. Ao mesmo tempo, ele continuava me contando sobre umas coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo com ele em sua casa. O principal deles é que tem tido problemas com as luzes da casa e com a sua televisão, que ligam ou desligam sozinhas. Por exemplo: ele deixa a TV ligada antes de sair do quarto, e quando volta, a TV está desligada e vice-versa. O mesmo acontece às luzes. Ele não chegou a ver a TV ou as luzes ligando e desligando sozinhas, mas elas estão sempre opostas à forma como ele as deixou. Pelo que me contou, a única coisa estranha que ele notou com seu computador é que ele sempre encontra arquivos de imagem e texto em sua pasta de download que ele não chegou a baixar. '' ''Isso me fez pensar, vocês acham que pode ser possível ter algum tipo de entidade paranormal fodendo com o computador dele, ou talvez o próprio computador ser a fonte original do que está causando os problemas em sua casa? '' Alguns usuários deram suas opiniões em relação situação. Um deles aconselhou-o a pedir que seu amigo deixasse seu celular gravando o computador por um tempo, de modo a talvez capturar algum fenômeno paranormal. Outro refutou a idéia de que um computador pudesse causar interferência na luz ou na TV. Os comentários eram basicamente estes, até que uma pessoa pediu ao ''OP que upasse as imagens no tópico, para que os demais pudessem vê-las.O Op demorou, mas enviou uma foto, que de acordo com ele, era um dos arquivos de imagem que misteriosamente apareceram na pasta "Download" do computador de seu amigo - um laptop da marca Toshiba. Em suas palavras, os arquivos que ele teve oportunidade de ver pareciam apenas "arquivos corrompidos", que não tinham qualquer importância. Logo em seguida postou mais uma imagem, que afirmou ter a mesma origem duvidosa da primeira. Os usuários analisaram as imagens, e algumas hipóteses surgiram, dentre elas, que eram pedaços um mapa. No entanto, não demorou para que uma pessoa percebesse que tratava-se de partes de um rosto, à saber, a parte superior da cabeça (primeira imagem) e lábios inferiores e queixo (segunda imagem). Surpresos com a revelação, os usuários continuaram a fazer perguntas ao OP, que pedia-lhes paciência, pois seu amigo, o único que podia dar mais detalhes do fato, estava trabalhando. Enquanto isso, uma outra pessoa, ao observar atentamente a primeira imagem em alta resolução, encontrou no canto superior esquerdo, uma suposta mensagem secreta. A mensagem está muito bem escondida, na parte escura da foto, e só pode ser observada se a cor negra da mesma for substituída para outra cor, revelando uma palavra ou nome desconhecido (repirou), junto com uma série de riscos e pontos num tom de preto imperceptivelmente diferente do preto do restante da foto. Logo, notou-se que os riscos e pontos em preto eram uma mensagem escrita em código binário, e quando alguém decifrou o número e colocou a dita mensagem em um tradutor de códigos, descobriu-se uma única palavra: "Deus". Parte da mensagem havia sido decifrada, mas havia ainda a outra palavra, a tal "repirou", que estava sendo analisada com afinco pelo grupo. Um sujeito pressupôs que o que se supunha ser um "R", na realidade era o simbolo π (pi). Com isso, chegaram a palavra περίπου, que significa "sobre" em grego. A mensagem queria dizer algo "sobre Deus?" Enquanto isso acontecia, o OP novamente se manifestou, dizendo que seu amigo enviou-lhe uma nova imagem encontrada em sua pasta de Downloads. Os internautas logo conseguiram perceber que esta imagem era nada menos que mais uma parte do "rosto", apelidado agora de "Deus", com as cores invertidas. Com mais uma peça deste misterioso quebra-cabeças, a foto estava quase completa. Neste ponto, o OP decidiu contar ao seu amigo sobre o progresso que o grupo estava alcançando no caso. A principio, ele decidira não informá-lo da situação para não assustá-lo, mas considerou que a situação era muito mais obscura do que se supunha anteriormente. Na mesma noite, este amigo, que permanecia afirmando que coisas estranhas lhe aconteciam, gravou um vídeo com seu celular e o enviou ao OP, que por sua vez, postou na thread. Este breve vídeo, aparentemente deixou os usuários bem assustados. Embora nada de anormal possa ser percebida em uma primeiro visualização, muitas pessoas afirmam ouvir vozes aos 18 segundos. Com olhos muito atentos, um dos usuários ainda captou uma figura estranha no meio da gravação, que aparenta ser um rosto vermelho aparecendo aos 22 segundos, em um único frame rápido e quase imperceptível, enquanto o rapaz gravava sua janela. Logo, o OP surgiu com mais uma parte da imagem, e logo notaram tratar-se da boca de "Deus". Ao girar a imagem e encaixá-la no resto das peças, a aterradora imagem mostrava uma criatura assombrosa. Contudo, havia ainda mais uma parte a ser encontrada. Embora esta história toda já estivesse suficientemente bizarra, algo ainda mais horripilante estava para acontecer. Como a thread já havia rendido muitos comentários, um usuário tentou criar uma nova mensagem com um resumo do que estava acontecendo para aqueles que acabavam de chegar no tópico. Ao enviar a mensagem, uma barra de captcha abriu-se. Imagine qual foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que no lugar de letras e números aleatórios como é de costume, havia uma imagem. E não era uma imagem comum, era nada menos que o mesmo rosto vermelho que fora percebido no vídeo que o OP enviou ao tópico anteriormente. Nesse momento, muitos usuários se queixavam de sensações estranhas, dores de estômago e paranoia. Uma outra pessoa disse que buscou a palavra περίπου no Google, e encontrou um único site correspondente: uma página em grego chamada ΚΑΤΙ ΠΑΙΖΕΙ. Muitos tiveram a nítida sensação de que havia algo estranho no site. Uma pessoa contou que quando decidiu visita-lo através do celular, o aparelho travou de tal forma que foi preciso reiniciá-lo. Outro ainda informou que quando visitou o site, recebeu uma mensagem de texto de um número que simplesmente não existia. A mensagem continha uma única palavra: "Não". Mais um usuário que estava observando a thread comentou que alguém havia criado um novo tópico no 4Chan. No tópico, havia uma estranha foto, aparentemente proveniente da mesma casa que se havia visto no vídeo do amigo do OP, com a peça final do rosto de "Deus". Este post durou poucos segundos antes de desaparecer completamente. Finamente o quebra-cabeças estava completo. A pessoa que postou a imagem completa afirmou que os captchas estavam impossíveis, e que só conseguira enviar a foto na terceira tentativa. Em pouco tempo, o tópico estava repleto de pessoas curiosas, entusiasmadas e assustadas com a situação. Em menos de dois dias, já haviam centenas de comentários. Mas o mistério não parou por ai. O mesmo usuário que outrora afirmou ter recebido a mensagem de texto logo depois de entrar no site em grego voltou, muito assustado, a postar na thread, informando os demais de que recebera mais mensagens. O número que sequer aparece como privado, mas sim completamente inexistente, mandava imagens desconexas seguidas de "Não". Quando ele por fim decidiu responder de forma sarcástica, recebeu outras duas fotos que o deixaram extremamente nervoso. A primeira mostra cabeças de bonecas e a ponta de uma faca. A segunda, mais alarmante, mostra uma imagem de Nossa Senhora, com os dizeres "Foda a vadia". Neste momento, os demais usuários passaram a insistir que ele mandasse a foto completa para o número desconhecido para ver o que acontecia, e assim o fez. Como resposta, recebeu uma nova mensagem codificada em texto binário, que ao ser decodificada, revelava a seguinte frase: TODOS MORREMOS. Além da mensagem em código binário, o usuário recebeu uma nova imagem, seguida das palavras "Eu odeio você". Sobre a imagem acima recebida pelo usuário, muitas pessoas afirmam que trata-se do Deus da morte babilônico, um deles inclusive, afirmando que o colar em torno do pescoço da imagem é amaldiçoado, e que o OP não percebia o quão séria era a situação. Nessa altura, o OP voltou a comentar em sua thread. Ele disse que seu amigo estava dormindo em sua casa e que se algo novo surgisse, ele abriria um novo tópico no dia seguinte. Esta foi a última vez que ele entrou em contato. Um último comentário parece ser pertinente à situação. Uma pessoa postou anonimamente um comentário alarmante: OP Eu não sei se você ainda está acordado, mas espero que você esteja. Preciso que confie em mim. Eu sei que é difícil confiar em alguém de um site como este, eu sei que o que vou dizer soa exatamente o oposto do que você precisa fazer, mas você precisa ouvir. Seu amigo está em perigo. Você precisa ir buscar esse laptop amanhã, e terminar a imagem. Quando você terminar, precisará imprimi-la. Quando você imprimi-lá, dê-a ao seu amigo e peça pra ele levá-la para casa e peça que ele corte a ponta de seu dedo esquerdo, e pingue seu sangue nos olhos da imagem. Anon, eu sei que isso parece loucura, mas novamente você precisa confiar em mim. Fique acordado. Fiquem juntos. Boa sorte. O tópico permaneceu ativo até o dia 17 de junho do mesmo ano, até que foi encerrado para novos comentários e colocado nos arquivos do 4Chan. Até o momento, nenhuma outra informação importante foi postada, e o mistério permanece até hoje, 3 anos depois, sem conclusão. O que aconteceu durante aquela noite? Os números de IP dos participantes mostra evidências de que as pessoas envolvidas provinham de vários países diferentes, o que sugere que o fato não foi uma complexa encenação de uma única pessoa, mas que pessoas de diferentes localidades se envolveram no caso. Será que tudo não passou de uma gigantesca e assustadora brincadeira muito bem elaborada entre os usuários do 4Chan ou trata-se de fenômenos paranormais poderosos, que foram sentidos por muitos usuários do fórum? Bom,é isso!Espero que tenham gostado! Link para o mesmo caso relatado no site Show do Medo,com as imagens: http://showdomedo.blogspot.com.br/2017/01/o-caso-mais-assustador-ja-visto-no-4chan.html O Link para o tópico original do 4chan onde o caso ocorreu: https://archive.4plebs.org/x/thread/14736756/ Categoria:Rascunhos e Finalizados